The present invention relates generally to a drone-swarm, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, a method, and a recording medium for dynamic management of cognitive/contextual drone-swarms.
The use of drones, and other forms of unmanned autonomous vehicles (UAVs), is expanding from high-end applications in military and scientific areas to more pedestrian applications in agriculture, delivery, and entertainment.
Conventional techniques merely use drones, whether macro or micro, as solitary vehicles that can carry out photography, video, or other forms of sensing, or that can perform simple actions such as delivering a payload or releasing chemicals. While few techniques have envisioned uses of multiple drones for aerial displays for advertising and entertainment purposes, these conventional techniques involve drones that operate for well-defined periods of time in pre-defined locations with a single use.
Other conventional techniques propose cases that employ multiple drones that have described various means of coordinating the drone formations and avoiding obstacles. However, such techniques do not describe any functionality that could be used to support the cases of uncertain duration of flight or that might change from mission to mission or even within a mission.
That is, the above conventional systems, and other conventional drone-swarm systems are limited in their applications in that they do not consider a technique that enables managing the creation, dynamic maintenance, and termination of drone-swarms.
Thus, there is a technical problem in the conventional systems that the techniques of managing drone-swarms do not enable managing the creation, dynamic maintenance, and termination of drone-swarms. That is, because many of the uses of such swarms require that the drone-swarm dynamically adapt to the user's requirements, local environmental conditions (e.g., local weather), contextual factors (e.g., terrain, traffic conditions), and the collective state of the swarm itself (e.g., distribution of power reserves, distribution of capabilities, distribution of levels of wear and service life), the conventional techniques are unable to provide such a system or method to achieve these exemplary goals.